Welcome to Candyland
by GirlOnAWire
Summary: Another of my PLL Bloopers fics from my challenge with Chezza456. This one is... Well, disturbing to say the least. PLL fics realy bring out the twisted, messed up part of my mind. I'm sure I don't need to say which blooper it is, the title and cover image should do that for me.


I woke up to the sound of my Dad doing some DIY, I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, or what it was that he was doing, but I did know that I wanted him to stop so I could go back to sleep. I covered my ears with my pillow to block out the sound.  
I was almost asleep until I got woken up by Mike knocking on my door. "Hey Aria, what's Dad doing?" he asked.  
"I have no idea Mike, please leave me to go back to sleep" I said as I planted my face into my pillow.  
"I think he's in the garage"  
"Go in there and look then" I said, without lifting my head up to look at him.  
"It's locked…"  
"Knock then. Now go away Mike!"  
He left the room and I heard him go downstairs. It was quite strange for my Dad to lock himself in the garage to do DIY, although he had been quite distracted since the whole psycho Meredith thing. But I was so tired that I didn't really think about it too much.

* * *

When I woke up again around lunch time, I went downstairs to find Mike sitting in the living room watching TV. "Did you find out what Dad was doing in the end?" I asked as I sat down next to him.  
"No, he ignored me when I knocked on the door so I just left him to it"  
"I wonder what he's doing in there?"  
"No idea, he's been acting strange ever since Meredith went all psycho on you"  
"Yeah I know, but that doesn't explain why he's locked himself in the garage to do DIY…"  
"You go and try talking to him, he might actually respond to you"  
I got up and went to the door linking the garage to the house, I knocked. "Dad?" I shouted.  
"Yes Aria?" he shouted back.  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it, you and Mike just stay away from the garage please"  
"Okay…" I said, confused.  
I walked back to Mike and told him what Dad had said.  
"So he doesn't want us in there?"  
"That's what he said…"  
"But why? What's he hiding?"  
"I don't know… But we're going to find out"  
"How?"  
"We've got to get into that garage somehow…"  
"We can't Aria, Dad's got the keys… And the only other set is with Mom, and she won't be back from Austria for months…"  
"There has to be a way… I'll call Ezra and see if he has any ideas"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Ezra standing there. "Hey" I said, before leaning in to kiss him.  
I filled him in on what had happened this morning and then we sat down with Mike to come up with a plan.  
"So how are we going to get into the garage?" asked Mike.  
"I think we need to get your Dad out somehow so that we can get in…" said Ezra.  
"But he'll just take the keys with him… We still won't get in" I said.  
"Wait, Spencer can pick locks can't she?" asked Ezra.  
"Yeah, I think so… But I don't really want to drag her into this…"  
"Right now she's our best hope Aria" said Mike.  
"Okay, I'll text her"

* * *

Spencer came over and we waited in the kitchen with Ezra while Mike went to talk to Dad through the door to the garage.  
"Hey Dad?"  
"Yes Mike?"  
"Can you come here for a minute, I want to show you something"  
"Not now Mike, I'm busy"  
"Dad it's important…"  
"Fine, wait there a minute"  
Dad came out of the garage and Mike took him outside, lightly knocking on the kitchen door to let us know that it was safe to get into the garage. Ezra stayed close by, but far enough away to keep an eye on when Dad was coming back. I took Spencer to the door so she could pick the lock.  
"Aria it won't go!"  
"Try harder" I looked around, "and hurry up, Mike won't be able to keep Dad busy for long"  
Spencer continued to try to pick the lock, but to no avail.  
"Aria, he's coming!" said Ezra as he came running towards us.  
"Spence come on! We need to get out before Dad sees us!"  
"Wait, the pin is stuck!" said Spencer as she tried to wiggle the pin out of the lock.  
"What do you girls think you're doing?!" shouted Dad when he saw us.  
"Um, nothing Dad…"  
"Go to your room Aria! Now! I'll see Ezra and Spencer out"  
I kissed Ezra goodbye and reluctantly walked up to my room. A few minutes later, Mike came in. "No luck then?"  
"No, Spencer couldn't pick the lock" I said.  
"We'll find a way. But we have to wait a few days to let Dad calm down, if we try anything too soon he'll just get really angry"  
"Yeah okay. I just don't know why it has to be such a big secret… He's up to something. Whatever's in that garage, he doesn't want us to see…"  
"Well we will see it Aria, no matter what it takes"

* * *

A few days later I was watching TV with Mike, I got up to go to the bathroom and as I walked past the door to the garage I noticed it had been left open slightly. I ran back into the living room. "Mike! Come on, the door is open!"  
We creeped up to the door and listened carefully, we could hear some sort of children's music playing and could see lots of pink and purple light.  
"Go in then" said Mike.  
"No, you go first…" I said, pushing Mike through the doorway.  
We stepped in to the darkest area of the garage, but we still couldn't see what Dad was up to because he had put some sort of screen up along this side.  
"Come on little darlings" we heard a familiar voice say, but it wasn't Dad.  
"Is that?"  
"Mona" Mike finished my sentence.  
We walked to the edge of the screen and stuck our heads around the edge. And what we saw was an image we would never forget.

* * *

Dad was sitting in a chair made from plastic candy, shirtless, with lollipops stuck to his chest. It was a horrible, sickening sight. Mona was bringing in some young girls who looked around the ages of 8 to 12. As they approached the chair Dad said "Hi there, my name is Byron Montgomery. Welcome to Candyland!"  
"Dad what the hell is going on?!" shouted Mike as he stormed across the garage.  
I just stood in shock, leaving Mike to do the talking. Dad grabbed the robe from next to him and wrapped it around himself.  
"And as for you Mona, I can't believe you'd do this to me! Get out!"  
Mike went over to Mona and pushed her out of the garage. He also directed the children out and told them to go home.  
"Dad what's going on? What is this place? Why were those girls here? And why the hell was Mona in on this?!"  
"Mike, I can explain…"  
"Explain what Dad? That psycho Meredith turned you into a paedophile? Have fun explaining that one!" shouted Mike as he kicked a large piece of plastic candy and stormed off.  
Dad looked at me, "Aria…"  
"No Dad. Leave me alone" I said, as I too left the garage.  
I couldn't believe what I'd just seen, my Dad had become a paedophile, and I felt sick to my stomach.


End file.
